Secrets, Lies and Love
by VictoriousLAgirl247
Summary: As the Cullen's try to protect Rosalie & Emmett's little girl, they come across Bella. A loving, caring and selfless vampire/witch. But she hides a certain secret from them all that could possible kill the Cullen's and most importantly, her love for Edward. What if the Cullen's find out what Bella did back in Forks 100 years ago.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Twilight Fanfiction that i have done and before i start it i would like to say that I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, MOVIE, BOOKS, OR THE CHARACTERS. Stephenie Meyer is the owner of this wonderful book/movie/characters. So in this Bella is already a vampire but hasn't met the Cullen's. Rosalie and Emmett have a little girl named Lilly and this is kind of based of Breaking Dawn Part 2 when Alice has a vision of the Volturi coming and trying to kill Renesmee and then it goes into my story. So i hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**xoxo Skye**

All the Cullen's were all in the sitting watching Edward teaching Lilly to play the piano, when Alice walked in smashing a flower vase. Jasper raced over to Alice asking what was wrong.

"The Volturi, there coming."

"What do you mean they're coming?" Asked Emmett standing protectively over his wife and child.

"They're after Lilly, they think that she's an immortal child."

"But she isn't! She's my baby!" Exclaimed Rosalie as she turned into Emmett's side looking for comfort.

"How many days until they come Alice?" Asked Carlisle.

"14 days tops."

"Well, we will need witnesses. If we can get enough people to believe that she isn't an immortal child they can show Aro that she isn't."

"Well, how about we all slit up and go visit our cousins around America and tell them to meet back here to meet Reyna." Suggested Esme.

"That could work." Said Emmett. After they discussed their plan, they all set off to get as many people over to Fork's as possible.

**the Day Before Aro Comes**

Rosalie was looking out the window watching everyone interact with Reyna. Emmett noticed Rosalie looking sad and on edge so he went up behind her and embraced her from behind

"What's wrong?"

"I was just wishing that tomorrow will go alright. Alice and Jasper still haven't returned from finding their witness, and i'm starting to worry about what's going to happen to Lilly if they don't believe us." Rosalie said and started feeling the venom tears start to swell in her eyes that won't fall.

"Rosalie, nothing will happen to her. I will not let anything destroy our family even if it means me dying in the process."

"Emmett, i don't want to lose any of this, this is the first time that i have been happy with this for a while and now it's going to be destroyed." Rosalie said and turned around and started dry sobbing into Emmett's chest. Edward came up with Lilly and when Lilly saw her parents looking sad, she raced over there and hugged her parents legs. They both let out a little laugh and Emmett bent down and picked her up and they were all in a group hug.


	2. Judgement Day

Judgement day has come, and all of the vampires were making their way over to the field were they would be. As they got there, Alice and Jasper still haven't showed up with their witness and they were starting to think the worst. As they stood there in the field, the Volturi appeared and stood there ground of the field. Once everyone was there, Aro and Carlisle stepped forward representing their coven.

"What are you doing here Aro?" Asked Carlisle.

"I'm here because, you, have an immortal child which is dangerous for everyone here."

"But Aro that's the problem, Lilly is my son Emmett and his wife Rosalie's daughter." Aro thought about this and finally spoke,

"Bring me the child." Rosalie took Lilly's hand and Emmett took the other and they walked up to Aro. As they got up there, Aro knelt down next to Renya and Renya placed her hand on Aro's cheek and showed him the memory of Rosalie giving birth to her. When Lilly removed her hand and Aro stood up looking at her shocked.

"but that's impossible. How is this possible?" Asked Aro in shocked.

"Aro, the child is still a threat." Said Marcus.

"Yes but this is something new and impossible."

"But how can you be certain about this!"

"Because i've seen it." Said Alice walking towards them with Jasper right by her side.

"What do you mean child?" Asked Caius.

"I've seen your future Aro. If you kill this child things will go terrible for you."

"That won't scare me."

"Do you wish to see?" Asked Alice. Aro nodded and took Alice's hand. While he was seeing his future, nearly everyone's mate was dead, then at the end some girl with Brown hair came into this attack and killed all of the Volturi. Aro took his hand back when he saw the brunette ripping his head off. He stepped back starring at Alice in horror.

"This is your future if you do choose to kill this child and her family."

"Then tell me one thing, who was that girl?"

"I don't know."

"Alice this isn't anytime for games. Who is that girl."

"I don't know!"

"Jane."

"Pain." She said and Lilly fell over in pain. Rosalie hugged her close to her saying sweet nothings into her ear saying that it was OK and that she was going to be alright. Emmett made a move but was held back by Edward.

"So are you going to tell me who she is or not?" Asked Aro.

"But think carefully because i can tell Jane to change the levels of pain on the poor child."

"I don't know who she is!"

"Jane!"

"Pain!" Lilly was now crying and screaming in agonizing pain.

"ARO STOP YOU'RE KILLING HER!" Yelled Carlisle.

"Well i will stop when Alice gives me the girls Name. So Alice this is all on you. The longer you tell me that you don't know the more pain little Lilly puts up with."

"I keep on telling you that i don't know her name!"

"Jane."

"PAIN!" Yelled Jane and that was the final blow. Then all of a sudden Lilly wasn't in pain anymore. Jane and all of the volturi were confused.

"Pain." Jane said but nothing happened. Then they felt a wave of air being forced over them and it passed in a couple of seconds.

"What's going on here Carlisle!" Yelled Aro.

"I don't know."

"Well then say goodbye to your family." Aro said and launched himself at him ready to finish Carlisle for once and for all when something forcefully grabbed his hand and stopping him.

"Hello Aro."


	3. Hello Isabella Swan

_"What's going on here Carlisle!" Yelled Aro. "I don't know." "Well then say goodbye to your family." Aro said and launched himself at him ready to finish Carlisle for once and for all when something forcefully grabbed his hand and stopping him. "Hello Aro."_

He starred at her and his eyes widened in recognition .

"That's impossible."

"Oh i don't think so." She said and pushed him back with full force sending him straight into the Volturi. She then started walking forward towards where all the Cullen's were.

"I suggest that you all keep a distance and to get the little child away from here. She doesn't want to see what i'm about to do." She said and walked past them. They all starred at her in shock and confusion. As she got up right in front of the Volturi, she leaned to her left and folded her arms over her chest.

"Well well if it isn't the one and only Isabella." Said Alec.

"Alec great to see you too. Unfortunately for you, you are on the wrong side."

"Well i'm sorry to tell you this but you're actually on the wrong side."

"Oh please Honey, I don't take sides and you're also forgetting that i can destroy you guys all by myself."

"Really please elaborate." Said Aro.

"Really, you wanna test me." She asked in disbelief.

"Yes cause you are just a useless vampire that doesn't know what she's doing." Said Aro with a smirk. But Isabella just put on an evil smirk and only said one word that sent the whole Volturi in shock.

"PAIN!" She yelled and everybody went down to the ground. Then Isabella summoned a circle of fire around them so high that they couldn't escape.

"Do you understand now Aro. I can kill all of you if i wanted to right now. But i'm nice so i'm going to make a deal. You leave the poor girl and their coven or family or whatever they want to call themselves and leave them alone and let them ALL live. OR, you decline everything that they have done to make sure she lives and i kill you and everyone else in this ring of fire with the click of my fingers."

"You're bluffing." Isabella's eyes turned bright red and the fire closed in on them.

"OK OK! YOU CAN HAVE YOUR DEAL JUST PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" Yelled Aro and Isabella immediately stopped.

"Leave, now!" Said Isabella and the whole Volturi started running.

"Be warned Isabella, we will come after you." Said Aro.

"You wish. You will never get to me before i kill you." Said Isabella and he left. All the Cullen's and their friends cheered and hugged each other. The Cullen's all hugged Renya and hugged their mates. Then Carlisle and Esme made their way towards Isabella.

"Isabella i take it." Said Carlisle.

"It's actually Bella."

"Well Bella we are forever grateful for your help for keeping our family together. How can we ever repay you?" He asked.

"It's OK really, i was just in the neighborhood."

"Please sweetheart, we have to repay you somehow." Said Esme.

"I'm sorry but i can't accept. I..." Bella gasped in pain and bent over clutching her stomach.

"Bella what's wrong?" Asked Carlisle.

"I'm so stupid!" Bella yelled and collapsed to the ground.

"Bella please tell me what's wrong, i'm a doctor i can help." Carlisle asked alarmed.

"It's...It's Jane, she's managed to use her powers against me cause my shield came down." Bella said and started screaming out in agonising pain.

"What can we do to stop it?" Asked Esme starting to panic.

"Which ever one of your out of your coven is the most powerful, get over here." Everyone looked at each other until Edward, Emmett and Carlisle stepped forward.

"OK so it's you three. I can manage that." Muttered Bella as she held her hands out.

"I need you guys to connect your hands together so it forms a circle-AH! JANE GET OUT of MY HEAD!" Yelled Bella and a force wave went through them. They all looked back at Bella and saw her face getting paler and paler by the minute.

"Bella, i know it hurts but you need to stop using your powers cause your only helping Jane hurt you more." Said Carlisle gently rubbing her hand. Bella looked at them and squeezed her eyes shut and joined her hands to Carlisle and Edward.

"What i'm about to do might make you guys really weak and maybe in pain. But... You can not let go until i say so. Got it." All three of them nodded their heads and Bella shut her eyes and all three boys felt a pulse of energy going through them. Then all of a sudden a mini force field started forming in the middle of the circle.

"What in hell is going on?" Muttered Emmett as he starred at the thing. All of a sudden Bella opened her eyes and screamed to let go. All the boys hands dropped and Bella jumper up and threw her first in the air and sent the bubble into the air like a firework. Once it got to a certain height, the bubble exploded and turned into a force field. Once it surrounded them, Bella immediately relaxed and dropped to the ground as exhaustion took over her body.

"Are you OK?" Asked Carlisle as he crouched down next to her, gently putting his hand on her back.

"Yeah the pains gone but she did a number on me. God everything hurts." She said as the aches in her body started taking effect.

"Please, let us take you back to our place so you can rest."

"I'm not to sure about that?"

"Please." Said Rosalie holding Lilly.

"Please, you will be no bother and you saved my little girl who means everything to me. Please come back so you can rest. You fought all of the Volturi on your own and you look like your about to pass out."

"OK i'll come back but i don't want to over stay my welcome." As everyone started heading towards the Cullen's house, Bella started stumbling a bit and almost face planted into the ground when she felt a strong pair of arms going round her waist.

"You OK?" Asked Edward with worry all over his face.

"I'm fine just, exhausted." Bella said as she started walking again.


	4. Weak, Sick and Control

As they came close to the Cullen's house Bella started feeling the burn in her throat. She tried to keep it down until the sweet smell of human blood crossed her. Bella growled ready to start sprinting to the source. Edward turned and saw Bella's eyes turn into complete hunger as he also smelt the human blood. Edward quickly realized what she was going to do and quickly ran to her and wrapped his arms around her like a cage.

"Bella, Bella i need you to calm down. I know you're weak and starving but you need to push the crave back. Please Bella you don't want to hurt someone who is already injured." Said Edward as Bella thrashed around in his arms trying to get out. Carlisle quickly noticed this happening and raced over to them and placed a gentle hand on Bella's cheeks as he looked into her eyes.

"She needs blood Edward. She's lost too much energy and if she uses too more she will most likely die." Said Carlisle looking concerned.

"What if we give her animal blood?" Suggested Esme.

"It won't work, she's been drinking human blood for too long for her to instantly go into will probably do what Jasper did when he first tried it and her body would reject it completely."

"But she needs something." Said Edward starting to get more concerned as Bella has slumped against Edward's chest.

"I have some frozen human blood in my study that i can give her but won't satisfy her thirst."

"It... It will do... For the time...Being" Mumbled Bella as she tried to stand up but was too weak. Edward picked her up and racced her into the house and placed her on the sofa lying down. Carlisle came in with a warm blood bag and Bella's eyes instantly went wide and red and pounced over to Carlisle and took the bag and drank it greedily. Once she was done, she sighed and leaned back against the wall behind her.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Carlisle as he crouched down next to her.

"Still weak and hungry, but i'll survive. If no one attacks."

"That's good. I'll try and get some more human blood for you but that could be for a couple of days or even a week."

"It's OK. I think i can survive."

"So Bella, i'll like you to meet the family. This is Esme my wife and mate. My children. Alice and Jasper are mates as well as Rosalie and Emmett with their child Lilly. And this is Edward."

"So, Edward, where's your mate?"

"I haven't found my mate yet but hopefully soon." He said with a smile. I smile back at him a little and started having a thought.

"Carlisle, if you don't mind i think i might try the animal blood and see how that effects me." Carlisle nodded and ran up to his study and came back with a cup of animal blood.

"So you guys just keep blood in here for medical reasons or just for fun?" Asked Bella as she took the cup.

"We keep it here encase of emergency." Said Esme as she stood next to her mate. Bella looked at the cup and smelt the dead blood and grimaced.

"You guys actually drink this?" Asked Bella grossed out.

"We like to call ourselves vegetarians. We drink animal blood so we don't hurt humans." Explain Alice.

"Well, bottoms up." Said Bella frowning. She lifted the cup up to her lips and took a sip and was OK. Yes it tasted gross but it was OK-ish. Bella took a couple of more gulps as the Cullen's watched her in amazement. Once Bella was done with the blood, she licked her lips and looked at Carlisle.

"Was something wrong meant to happen?" Asked Bella.

"No it's just that Jasper was on human blood and his whole body rejected the blood. But you just drank it like it was fine wine." Said Carlisle amazed. Bella was about to reply when she stood up and raced upstairs into the bathroom and hunched over the toilet throwing up all the animal blood. As she was still throwing it up, she felt someone hold her hair back and rub her back until she was done. Once she was done, she turned around and leaned up against the wall painting as she closed her eyes. When she reopened them she saw Edward in front of her with a glass of water in his hand and his other rubbing up and down on her arm.

"That... Was absolutely terrible." Said Bella as she sipped slowly the water.

"I kinda knew that that was going to happen." Said Edward as he gently placed his hand on her back.

"Yeah well, I've been use to human blood for under a hundred years. So this is new and my body hates it." Bella said standing up slowly making sure all the blood left her stomach.

"You sure you're OK?" Asked Edward still concerned.

"Yeah, i think so i just feel weak again."

"Come on lets get you back into the living room." he said as he grabbed her left hand in his and wrapped his right arm around her waist giving her support as they made their way to the living room slowly. When they got there, everyone had concern and sympathy on their faces as Edward helped Bella settle on the couch. Once she was seated Edward grabbed a pillow from behind him and placed it on his lap. Then he gently grabbed Bella's shoulders and placed her head on his lap.

"You know you don't have to do this." Said Bella quietly as she closed her eyes.

"I know but i wanted to. Besides, you look exhausted and in pain. I know we've only known each other for a little while but i can't stand the thought of you in pain." He said with pure concern written over his face as he placed his hand on her forehead and swept some hair away from her eyes. When the whole house was quiet with everyone pondering in their thoughts, they could hear little footsteps running into the room.

"UNCLE EDWARD!" Yelled Lilly as she ran straight to Edward. But before she could jump on Edward, Emmett quickly grabbed his daughter and placed her on his hip and looked at the energetic child.

"Lilly, you have to be careful cause Uncle Edward is holding a sick Bella in his arms." Explained Emmett.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked, curiously.

"We don't know honey."

"Well can i go see her and say hi?"

"If it's OK with Bella?" He said while looking in the direction of Bella and Edward.

"She can come over Emmett." Bella said weakly.

"Are you sure Bella? Cause Lilly is part human and has human blood running through her." Explained Carlisle concerned for his grand-daughter. "I can control myself, i promise i won't hurt her. And if i do lose control, i have Edward here to pull me back as well as your family." Carlisle ponder on this but finally nodded to Emmett letting him know it was OK. Emmett placed Lilly down on her feet and once he did that, she ran to Bella.

"Bella! What's wrong with you? Why are you sick?" She asked as she tried climbing onto her.

"Sorry she likes cuddling to us when we lye down." explained Edward trying to hold Lilly of from climbing on Bella.

"Do you want to lye with me Lilly?" Asked Bella. Lilly just nodded her head enthusiastically waiting to be pulled up. Bella reached down and layed her ontop of her stomach. Everyone had a smile on their face watching the little interaction between Bella, Lilly and Edward. They looked like a family together. Happy. But they all knew that Vampires can't reproduce their own. While Lilly was lying there, She reached her hand out and touched Bella on the cheek showing her, her thoughts at the battle.

_Lilly was tucked into her fathers neck trying not to see what was happening out in the field. But when he loosened his grip from shock, she turned her head and saw a ferocious brunette, sending the Volturi into pain and vampires burning and dying. When she got a glimpse of this vampire, it was Bella but her eyes were dark and filled with anger and hatred. And for the first time in her life she was scarred of this vampire._

Bella gasped from the memory. Shocked by what Lilly just showed her.

"Oh God." She said weakly. She quickly got up and tried getting away from Lilly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." And that was the last thing she said before she sprinted out of the house, leaving the Cullen's shocked. Except for Edward who ran straight after her.


	5. Confessions

**I would like to say thank you to everyone who has followed/favorite/reviewed this story it means a lot to me cause i didn't think this story would get this far! So this chapter is dedicated to all the follows who i am grateful for and if you have any ideas at all or how to improve this story i would appreciate it**

**xoxo Skye**

"BELLA!" Yelled Edward as he chased her down through the forest. Once Bella heard his voice she pushed harder trying to get away as far as she could. Once she came from the trees she came faced to face with the most beautiful meadow she has ever seen.

"Bella." Edward breathed out silently as he saw Bella just standing in the middle.

"You found my meadow. I come here when i need to get away from everything and i just want to spend sometime to myself."

"It's beautiful." Bella said quietly as she starred at the flowers around her.

"Bella, why di-"

"Don't Edward! I can't go back there."

"Why Bella? What did Lilly show you that scared you so much to run?" Bella turned around and faced Edward with venom tears in her eyes threatening to fall but wouldn't.

"Oh Bella." Edward said softly as he went over to her and wrapped her into the safety of his arms. Once they were around her, she broke down. All you could hear was Bella's dry sobs, and Edwards comforting words.

"Shh, my Bella, it's OK, I'm here, It's OK." He repeated softly into her ear as he rocked them back and forth.

"Since when- Was i your... Your Bella." She said quickly through her sobs.

"Since i started having strong feelings for you in the field where you were kicking ass." Bella pulled away slightly, starring up into his eyes and Edward gently placed his hands on her face,

"Bella, i know it might be hard to believe, and i wouldn't tell you this until i was 100% sure of it. But Bella, my sweet Bella, you are the one that has stolen my heart and has taken my soul. I have benn waiting for 109 years for the one that i will protect, love and cherish for the rest of eternity. Bella you are my one and only mate and i will love you for the rest of my existence."

"Edward i..*Gasp*"

_The Cullen's were all sitting around Lilly trying to comfort her. _

_"It's OK Lilly, I'm sure Edward is bring Bella back here." Said Alice.._

_"But i-i made her upset and-and now Edward will never find his mate!" Lilly cried and Lounged herself into her mothers arms._

_"Lilly, honey Bella is coming back. I know you scared her off, but the memory you showed wasn't a nice one. Maybe when you see Bella again, maybe you two can share good memories together instead of how you met. A fresh start." Said Rosalie as she hugged her daughter close. _

_"OK MUMMY!" She said happily. Alice suddenly stops and her eyes cloud over placing a vision in her head. But when she pulls out of it, it's too late. _

_"WATCH OUT!" _

"BELLA! BELLA!" Bella finally came out of the vision and grabbed onto the closets thing to support herself with.

"Bella! Bella are you? Bella please tell me whats wrong."

"Edward we need to get back to the house."

"Why? Bella tell me what happened you were basically in a trance or something and you looked like you were in pain and-"

"EDWARD! We need to go, NOW!" Bella yelled and started sprinting towards the Cullen's house. Leaving Edward there, starstruck by Bella's actions, but ran after her anyway. Cause where ever Bella went, Edward will always follow for the rest of eternity to keep her safe.


End file.
